


Miniature MEKA

by Raging_Nerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Implied Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: After the last Gwisin attack, the Korean Mobile Exo-Force barely made it out with their lives.However, the enemy had a few tricks up their sleeves.A few hours later finds three MEKA pilots and Hana's mechanic out of commission...Meaning, they're kids. All under the age of ten.With D.Va and King as the last remaining adults of their squad, they're faced with a situation.Parenthood.Prepare for fluff, crack, and feels, as I branch out into the unknown and play around with different ships!





	1. Chemicals

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are in this for the long haul! Prepare for fluff, crack, and feels. I'm exploring different relationships, so bare with me!
> 
> Tumblr: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little MEKA Squad Domestic story! 
> 
> <3333
> 
> ~Raging_Nerd

**Chapter One**

 

“Are you all kidding me!?”

 

The five MEKA pilots looked at their mechanic warily, while the latter paced around the room.

 

“That was so reckless of you all. You could’ve died… all of you! What would’ve happened to Busan then?”

 

Seung-hwa flinches.

 

Their mechanic, Dae-hyun, sighs, head in hands.

 

“You all have to be more careful.”

 

Hana and Jae-eun share a look.

 

The Gwisin had attacked again a few weeks after Hana had stopped the previous raid.

 

This time round, however, the Gwisin were stronger, and outnumbered them dramatically.

 

Hana couldn’t do it alone. She couldn’t risk her life.

 

Not again.

 

Captain Myung sent the rest of the MEKA squad into the field, with reinforcements not far behind.

 

But this attack wasn’t like the rest.

 

It was like the Gwisin knew all their tactics. It was ridiculous.

 

The famed pro gamer looked at her feet. She couldn’t say she got out without a scratch.

 

Hana frowned.

 

The squid like creatures got into the city wrecking everything in sight, and the Mobile Exo-Force couldn’t do anything to stop them.

 

It was only after a few buildings had fallen did they take out a single Gwisin.

 

A _single_ Gwisin.

 

Hana sighed.

 

“You saw the Gwisin too, Dae-hyun,” Kyung-soo mumbles, taking his glasses off his face. “It was crazy out there. None of our usual dynamics worked.”

 

Yuna nods, running a hand through her hair.

 

“And whatever it is they sprayed on our MEKA got into our suits too.”

 

Seung-hwa shuffles on his feet. “We should probably get it tested… Who knows what’s in it.”

 

The rest of the group hum in agreement.

 

“Come on then,” Dae-hyun says, gesturing the pilots over to the door. “Whatever that was got on me too.”

 

Hana smirks, following her best friend willingly.

 

Jae-eun sighs loudly, folding his arms behind his head.

 

“Once we get all this talk and testing done with, we should go out.”

 

The pilot of the green MEKA licks his lips. “It’s so boring inside. And besides, I feel like I haven’t eaten in years!”

 

Yuna groans, hand coming up to her brow. She smiles when Seung-hwa gives her an encouraging pat on the back.

 

\---

 

Dr. L. Kwan looked at the samples through her thick frames.

 

“I really don’t know what to say kids.”

 

Jae-eun groaned, earning a hard punch to the shoulder from Yuna.

 

“Is it toxic,” Kyung-soo asked, obviously curious.

 

The doctor shook her head. “Rather, it is quite alright. What I don’t understand is why they’d spray a seemingly non-toxic chemical on you all.”

 

She chuckles, brows furrowed.

 

“It doesn’t make any sense. If they were going to hurt you all, it’d be for a kill.”

 

Kyung-soo nods quickly, stepping closer to the test tube. “So would be alright for us to return home?”

 

Dr Kwan, smiles, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

 

“I see no problem with it.”

 

At this Jae-eun cheers, pumping a fist in the air.

 

“Who’s up for some McDonald’s!” He yells hopping through the door.

 

The group groans, following him steadily.

 

“You have all this money, yet you spend it on McDonald’s,” Kyung-soo mumbles, shaking his head.

 

Hana lingers back to talk to the doctor. Automatically, she pulls a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

 

“Dr. Kwan,” she begins, and the older woman turns to look at her.

 

“What was in the spray exactly?”

 

At this the doctor falls back in her seat, removing her glasses entirely. “That’s it Hana. I don’t know. All I can tell you is that it’s harmless. It shouldn’t affect your health at all.”

 

Hana takes a seat on one of the cleared tabletops.

 

The woman sighs, pushing her short hair out of her face. “That’s what I don’t understand.”

 

The young adult nods, folding her hands in her lap.

 

“It doesn’t add up.”

 

Dr. Kwan looks at her warily.

 

Hana picks up the test bottle, twirling it in her fingers.

 

“The chemical _will_ do something,” she decides. “It may not hurt us, but I have a feeling. It’s going to ruin us.”

 

The doctor looked at her, eyes flickering with emotion, but she dusted it off quickly.

 

“Just come find me if anything changes.”

 

Hana nods, returning her smile.

 

“Now go get some McDonald’s.”

 

\---

 

When Hana meets her friends, she quite shocked to say the least.

 

“What happened to Seung-hwa!?”

 

Said pilot was sitting on the floor, with a suit way too big for his frame.

 

Kyung-soo, was sitting in front of the baby, staring at him. Little Seung-hwa currently had the other pilot’s glasses in his possession.

 

“He just shrank,” Jae-eun exclaimed, imitating a big bang with his hands.

 

Dae-hyun gestured to correct him but decided against it.

 

Yuna, pushed Jae-eun aside, giving him a deadpan look. “This could be a result of the spray.”

 

Hana’s eyes widened.

 

“Sorry, Jae-eun, but McDonald’s will have to wait. I promised to go to the doctor anytime something changed… this is huge!”

 

Dae-hyun picked up the baby, and returned the glasses to Kyung-soo.

 

The group then quickly began the walk to the doctor’s office, when a loud crash stopped them.

 

Hana turned around and groaned.

 

Yuna was no longer the sassy sized twenty-one year old she was a few moments ago.

 

In her place stood a short, confused girl, probably around eight years old.

 

“Where am I?”

 

Hana shook her hand, grabbing Yuna’s hand. “We have to hurry!”

 

However, the small girl immediately yanked her hand away. “Don’t touch me… you- you stranger!”

 

Hana looked at Yuna in disbelief.

 

She looks up to seek Dae-hyun’s help, but nearly screams when he’s seated on the floor, holding a now sleeping Seung-hwa.

 

She sighs in relief when she spots Kyung-soo. “Grab Seung-hwa. Come on Dae-hyun.”

 

Her miniature sized best friend, runs after her, holding her hand.

 

“Jae-eun, can you get Yuna?”

 

The white haired male whoops in response.

 

Hana smiles.

 

At least she has them by her side.

 

By the time they reach the lab, Dae-hyun and Yuna are out of breath.

 

“Dr. Kwan!” Hana yells, walking towards her. “They shrunk.”

 

The doctor looks at the three children in awe.

 

“I suppose we could run some tests again,” Dr. Kwan mumbles.

 

Hana nods her thanks.

 

She takes Seung-hwa from Kyung-soo, and he thanks her quietly. She turns to look at Jae-eun, but freezes when she realizes how much he’s paled.

 

“Jae-eun?”

 

In an instant, he shrinks, becoming a very small (probably) five year old.

 

Hana looks at him dryly.

 

“You too?”

 

She turns to Kyung-soo, who shrugs. Yuna has a firm grip on Jae-eun’s hand doesn’t falter, despite his smaller size.

 

“Do you want to do a quick check up on them Dr. Kwan?”

 

The blonde woman nodded, taking Seung-hwa from Hana. She rocked him slightly, and the young boy giggled.

 

A few moments later, Dr. Kwan brings Seung-hwa back to his guardian. The over sized suit that protected him was replaced with a cloth diaper, and a scarf.

 

Dr. Kwan takes Dae-hyun’s hand before turning to look at the two adults.

 

“You might want to consider getting them some clothes.”

 

Hana looks at Yuna, and she sighs.

 

The doctor’s right.

 

All of the children are in clothes way to big for their tiny bodies. She’d need to get clothes for them stat.

 

She turns to one of her squad members.

 

“Kyung-soo, do you think you can put in an order for some children’s clothes?”

 

He nods pulling out his phone. After a few rings he gives her thumbs up.

 

“Are you ready for your checkup Dae-hyun,” Hana asks, and he nods excitedly.

 

He grabs Yuna’s hand, and she pulls Jae-eun along.

 

Dr. Kwan laughs. “I guess I’ll take them all at once.”

 

The brunette smiles, watching the doctor walk the three children away. She puts Seung-hwa down so he can waddle around, but he immediately moves towards Kyung-soo.

 

He hangs up the phone, before smiling down at Seung-hwa.

 

He picks him up, and the boy grabs his glasses automatically.

 

Hana laughs, and Kyung-soo laughs along with her.

 

This was her little family now.

 

Dr. Kwan returns with Dae-hyun, Yuna, and a sleepy looking Jae-eun a few minutes later.

 

She thanks the older woman, picking Jae-eun up.

 

Dae-hyun takes Yuna’s hand, as they walk in front of the older MEKA pilots.

 

Kyung-soo squints at her, trying to see out without his frames.

 

“Where will they sleep tonight Hana?”

 

She frowns looking ahead, before smirking.

 

“I know a place.”


	2. Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read the first chapter... it means a lot <3

**Chapter Two**

 

“This is the place,” Yuna half whispers, half yells.

 

Hana nods, and Kyung-soo laughs quietly.

 

“Of course ‘the place’ you were talking about was Park Hyatt.”

 

The brunette shrugs, trying her best not to disturb the sleeping boy in her arms.

 

“Leave it to me.”

 

Kyung-soo nods, following behind her with the three other children.

 

She walks up to the front desk and the concierge looked at her, eyes blown wide.

 

Her partner pats her shoulder, and she looks at him.

 

“I might have to give the delivery man new directions, but I do think the clothes should be here by tonight.”

 

Hana smiles. “Thanks Kyung-soo.”

 

He gives her a thumbs up, before pulling out his phone.

 

She returns her gaze to the concierge, who quickly pulls herself together.

 

“Hello. Welcome to Park Hyatt Busan. How can I help you?”

 

Hana brushes her off, adjusting Jae-eun in her arms.

 

“I’m in a bit of a situation so I need a place to stay.” The woman, Eun-mi, nods. “I’m not sure how long, but put any bills under my name.”

 

Kyung-soo pulls the phone off his ear for a moment to yell, 

 

“Mine too.”

 

Hana smiles softly. “His too.”

 

Eun-mi nods, typing into a computer. “Will two rooms be enough?”

 

The brunette scans the children with her.

 

She winces. “Four… Do you have four rooms?”

 

Eun-mi gives her a dry look, but nods. “I can arrange something.”

 

She points to a little lounge in the lobby. “If you can have a seat there. I’ll get back to you in a few moments.”

 

Hana thanks her, before ushering her friends over to the seats.

 

Dae-hyun pulls Yuna’s hand so that she takes the seat next to him. She sits in it reluctantly, but pays attention to the magazine he’s showing her.

 

Hana places Jae-eun down on the couch, so that the boy is lying on his side. 

 

Then she falls into the seat next to Kyung-soo.

 

He smiles at her, before passing Seung-hwa over to Hana.

 

The baby grabs her hair, and pats at the pink smudges in her cheeks.

 

Hana smiles at him, and Seung-hwa blushes.

 

“He’s such a cute baby!” She exclaims, as she releases the toddler. He waddles around the room, trying to make an escape to the front door.

 

Kyung-soo screeches, before jumping up to run after him. He catches the giggling baby, and tickles him mercilessly.

 

Hana turns in her seat so that she’s looking at the duo.

 

“I never knew you were good with kids.”

 

Kyung-soo shrugs, walking over to the seating area. “I have two little sisters and a brother.” He sits next to her, taking off his glasses. Seung-hwa grabs them.

 

“Guess I’m used to dealing with tiny smalls.”

 

Before she can respond, Yuna’s laughter takes over the quiet lobby.

 

She quickly covers her mouth, and Dae-hyun giggles beside her.

 

“What’s so funny Yuna?” Hana asks, but the pair shake their heads.

 

She rolls her eyes, and Kyung-soo laughs, bouncing Seung-hwa and his leg.

 

“Come on,” she insists. “It has to be  _ really _ funny if it made Yuna laugh that loud.”

 

Said girl blushes.

 

Dae-hyun sighs, before bringing the magazine over. It’s one of those North American ones…  _ Elle _ , she thinks.

 

He points to a picture where the model is posing on the beach. Hana frowns.

 

“I don’t understand what’s so funny.”

 

Yuna walks over, pushing herself between Hana and Kyung-soo. The latter rolls his eyes.

 

“If someone were to actual lie down on the sand like that they’d get sand everywhere,” she begins. “Then the tide would come in splashing dirty, sandy water all over her face.”

 

Dae-hyun giggles.

 

“Imagine how many times they took the picture,” Yuna sighs, laughing.

 

Hana laughs with them, albeit a little confused.

 

Eun-mi, the concierge walks up to them. “The staff have readied a room for you. It has two king sized beds which should be more than enough.” She flashes Hana a big smile. “Now if you’d follow me.”

 

Instead, Yuna grabs Dae-hyun’s hand, quickly running after Eun-mi. Kyung-soo gives Seung-hwa to Hana, and she walks after the concierge.

 

The room they’re in is on the thirty second floor. The staff of the hotel made some adjustments to the rooms so that the children would be comfortable while sleeping.

 

“Thank you Miss Eun-mi,” Kyung-soo says, smiling. The concierge blushes, before bowing. “It is my pleasure.”

 

“You have saved Busan countless times. This is my greatest honour.”

 

Hana and Kyung-soo share a look, before grinning. 

 

“Would you like a photo, Eun-mi?”

 

\---

 

After Eun-mi calmed down, the group of five made themselves at home in the hotel room.

 

Jae-eun slept like a rock, so Kyung-soo put him on a premade bed. Dae-hyun and Yuna climbed on as well, insisting they could stay up.

 

Hana didn’t believe this much, but allowed them to use the television. She watched them flip through a few channels before settling with the news.

 

She gets up from her seat then. She wasn’t ready for the recap of today.

 

Kyung-soo takes Seung-hwa from her, balancing the tired one year old on his hip. Hana sighs, falling into the seat near him.

 

His phone rings, and Hana only assumes it’s the delivery man. 

 

He picks it up, looking at the ceiling, rocking Seung-hwa all the while.

 

Hana laughs. Jae-eun was right.

 

Kyung-soo frowns, hanging up. “What’s so funny Hana?” 

 

She smiles. “Remember the time you were super concerned when Yuna’s MEKA was hit.”

 

Kyung-soo nods his head. So she continues.

 

“Even though Seung-hwa was looking into it, you were still panicking, and kept making mistakes while fighting.”

 

He pouts. “That was a bad night. Captain Myung wasn’t very happy with me.” He looks at her after a moment, confusion clouding his features. 

 

“I don’t see what’s funny.”

 

Hana laughs again, wiping a stray tear from her eye. “Jae-eun called you that one mom friend.”

 

Kyung-soo groans, rolling his eyes. “Remind me to teach Jae-eun proper manners.”

 

Her laughs grow in size, and she’s still trying to cover it up when there’s a knock on the door.

 

Kyung-soo walks over to the door, throwing it open. 

 

The delivery man, a short male with big eyes, stares up at him. “Here’s the package.”

 

He hands Kyung-soo a big box, which Hana swoops in to take. 

 

“Thanks Mister!” She yells over her shoulder. 

 

She can practically see the sheepish look on Kyung-soo’s face, before he closes the door entirely.

 

“Bath time?” He asks, gesturing to the room.

 

“Bath time.” Hana confirms.

 

\---

 

An hour and a half later finds all four children in comfy pajamas.

 

Dae-hyun is wearing a D.Va onesie that’s obviously for a little girl. However, her best friend really doesn’t care as he bounces on the beds.

 

Yuna is in a dark red D.Mon night gown, watching Dae-hyun jump mercilessly on the furniture. Jae-eun is sitting on the floor, flipping through on of the many magazines the hotel offered. 

 

He’s in a green ninja turtles two piece. Hana really doesn’t know how the delivery man got his hands on that one, but she wouldn’t complain.

 

As for Seung-hwa, the baby is happy and comfy in a soft, blue onesie. Kyung-soo still has him, balancing the little boy on his legs.

 

Hana laughs. He must really love babies.

 

She then realizes that she and Kyung-soo are still in their MEKA suits. They don’t have any clothes.

 

She sighs, and the remaining MEKA pilot looks at her, pushing his frames up his nose.

 

“What’s wrong Hana?” He asks, voice strained.

 

“We have no clothes, Kyung-soo. What will we wear?” 

 

He shrugs, and she glares at him. 

  
“We can always check out from the hotel tomorrow morning, and go the the base.”

 

Hana shakes her head. “We can’t go back. Not yet.”

 

Kyung-soo looks at her confused. “Why not. There’s food, clothes, and everyone will have their own space.”

 

He shrugs. “I don’t see an issue with it.”

 

Hana sighs. She really just wants to avoid having to explain what happened to Captain Myung. Sure she knows about the spray, and how their plans were fruitless against the Gwisin, but the children.

 

That was a secret only she, Kyung-soo, and Dr. Kwan knew.

 

He sighs after she explains her reasoning, and she nearly cries when he agrees quietly.

 

Kyung-soo send her a smile, which she returns.

 

“Alright kiddos,” he says, glancing at his phone. Hana leans over his shoulder to read the time.

 

Dang.

 

It’s 12:17. 

 

Talk about early bedtime.

 

“It’s time for bed.” Kyung-soo all but cheers. Yuna rolls her eyes, but climbs onto one of the beds, and Dae-hyun falls beside her. Hana helps Jae-eun onto the other bed, just as Kyung-soo places a sleeping looking Seung-hwa next to him.

 

Hana walks into the washroom, grinning when she finds bathrobes. Tossing one to Kyung-soo, she slips into the refresher to change.

 

Kyung-soo swaps with her once she exits, and she takes a seat next to Dae-hyun, who was currently whispering to Yuna.

 

“I think you all should rest up,” Hana whispers, lying down on the flat of her stomach. Kyung-soo walks out of the washroom, glasses in hand.

 

“We want to do something fun… And you all can’t be tired if we’re going to do it.”

 

Kyung-soo gives her a confused look from his spot on the other bed, but she pays him no mind.

 

Jae-eun sits up excitedly, his white-now-black hair sticking up in odd angles. 

 

“Somewhere fun!?”

 

Yuna frowns telling him to be quiet, and he mumbles his apologies.

 

Kyung-soo catches on after a moment.

 

“Yeah. We planned something fun for you guys to do tomorrow. I imagine lots of walking and lots of stuff to see.”

 

Jae-eun pumps a fist into the air, and Dae-hyun smiles. 

 

Hana looks over to Yuna, concerned over the lack of response, but grins when she sees a small smile on her mouth.

 

“But you all must sleep,” Kyung-soo finishes, and all three children close their eyes.

 

In a few minutes, both Yuna and Jae-eun are asleep, with Seung-hwa hanging on to a now sleeping Kyung-soo.

 

Hana stays awake, playing with Dae-hyun’s hair. The young boy wouldn’t give into  his slumber despite his heavy eyelids.

 

“I miss my mom and dad,” he whispers, and Hana’s hand freezes. “I miss my best friend too.”

 

He sits up in the dark of the hotel room, the only light coming from the city.

 

“Her name was Hana.” He looks over at her, a sad smile on his features. “Like yours.”

 

The MEKA pilot opens her arms, and he gravitates to her. She holds him there for how long, but she knows he’s asleep from the slowing of his breath.

 

Looking out the window, Hana listens to the sound of vehicles and water.

 

She watches the flickering lights in the distance and smiles.

 

Closing her eyes, Hana allows sleep to take her.


	3. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung-hwa is hungry, and Yuna makes connections.

**Chapter Three**

 

It was 4:23 in the morning when the screaming started.

 

Sure, Hana was used to noise. After living with her MEKA squad for the past few months, she became immune to late night streaming, music, and occasional music.

 

And yeah she tried to drain out the sound of Seung-hwa’s cries, but it was just so  _ loud _ .

 

She sits up on the bed, taking care not to disturb a sleeping Dae-hyun. 

 

Kyung-soo is walking back and forth in the room, trying his best to calm the baby down, but his efforts are in vain.

 

Yuna is sitting in a corner by the window. She was probably awakened when Seung-hwa started crying.

 

After awhile, Kyung-soo finally realizes that Hana was no longer sleeping.

 

“I think he’s hungry Hana.”

 

The pilot of the pink MEKA walks over to the duo. She watches Seung-hwa quietly, and smiles when his sobs falter just a bit.

 

“I’ll take care of it.”

 

Kyung-soo frowns, but Hana shakes her head. He’s been up longer than she and probably needed a break. She was going to let him have it.

 

She looks over at Yuna, and the girl meets her gaze.

 

“Do you want to take a walk with me, Yuna?” She asks, and Yuna watches her skeptically. 

 

After a moment she nods, running to the box that had all their clothes in it. 

 

Hana takes a look in the box, and takes out a pink sweater. She pulls on her jumpsuit in the washroom, and pulls her sweater over it.

 

When she steps into the room, she finds Yuna perched at the edge of the bed. She has a black sweater on, with red leggings underneath her nightdress. 

 

Kyung-soo is lying on his back, with a sobbing Seung-hwa on his chest. 

 

Hana smiles down at him when she takes the baby, and he weakly returns it.

 

She places Seung-hwa on her hips. Yuna slips on a pair of flats, and follows Hana out the door.

 

“We should be back in a bit, Kyung-soo.”

 

He mumbles something incoherent, and Hana chuckles as she shuts the door.

 

The ride down to the first floor is quiet, and the lobby is very much the same.

 

Yuna pulls her hood over her head, and Hana does the same, proceeding to wrap a fluffy blanket around Seung-hwa right after.

 

She looks down at the girl beside her when she grabs her hand.

 

Seung-hwa shuffles under the blanket, but still after a moment.

 

Stepping out of the lobby, Hana tries her best to remember where the nearest twenty-four hour store was.

 

Yuna squeezes her hand, and she squeezes back.

 

They’ll find one.

 

\---

 

It takes them forty minutes.

 

Yuna holds one bag, and Hana holds the others. 

 

She bought a few baby bottles, milk, and some other snacks. Seung-hwa is sleeping on her shoulder, mumbling softly.

 

The trio walks in a comfortable silence, the only sound being the distant hum of vehicles.

 

Hana doesn’t realize when Yuna stops walking.

 

“Miss Song,” she begins, and Hana turns around. 

 

“What year is it?”

 

She stills, adjusting Seung-hwa on her shoulders. She never anticipated being asked this question.

 

Scanning the area, she coaxes Yuna over to a bench where they sit down.

 

She looks into the distance, leaning back in her seat.

 

“We’re in 2038.”

 

Yuna hums, and Hana turns her gaze to her. The girl is counting on her fingers.

 

“So it’s not 2025 anymore, is it?” Yuna asks sheepishly.

 

Hana sighs shaking her head. 

 

The girl nods, mimicking Hana’s relaxed position.

 

“When I was watching the news with Dae-hyun, I saw you… and Mister Hann on the television.” 

 

She takes a deep breath. 

 

“There were others too, including Jae-eun, Seung-hwa, and… and me.”

 

Hana looks at her then, and Yuna looks away. “What happened, Miss Song? Why am I-  _ Where _ am I? And them,” she gestures to Seung-hwa. “Why are they so little?”

 

She frowns, clenching her fists. “Let me understand Miss Song.”

 

Hana closes her eyes, nodding her head.

 

“First matter of business, call me Hana.”

 

Yuna looks as if she’s ready to argue, but Hana dismisses her.

 

She gives in a moment later. Hana smirks in triumph.

 

“You and me go way back. We were on the same ESports team.” Hana chuckles. “You were fifteen when I joined, and you never,  _ ever _ liked me.”

 

Yuna frowns. “Why?”

 

Hana shrugs. “You were just that teenager that stayed behind everyone else. You didn’t like talking to others much.” 

 

The girl beside her sighs sadly. Hana quickly tries her best to change the topic.

 

“But when we were put in the same duos match, we were unstoppable.” 

 

Hana laughs at the memory. 

 

“Kyung-soo was actually on the other team. It felt so good to beat him that day.”

 

Yuna laughs quietly. Hana smiles at the sight.

 

“Since we were such good gamers, they picked us two, Kyung-soo, Jae-eun, and Seung-hwa to use MEKA to protect Busan, and the rest of Korea.”

 

Yuna gives her a confused look. 

 

“MEKA?”

 

Hana pulls out her phone, quickly bringing up a picture of  _ Tokki _ . 

 

“We were on the Korean Mobile Exo-Force.”

 

She scrolls through the pictures, and smiles sadly when a picture of their whole squad comes up. 

 

“That’s you and  _ Beast _ .” Hana says, when she finds a picture of the famed D.Mon. Yuna nods, staring at the image. “You only took the picture because Jae-eun promised you barbecue.”

 

Yuna giggles. 

 

“So we were a team of friends,” she asks when Hana puts her phone away.

 

Hana nods, smiling. “You can put it like that.”

 

Yuna returns her smile, taking a deep breath. “Thank you Hana.”

 

The older girl smiles. “Anytime.”

 

Yuna leans back in her seat. “So will we be small forever.”

 

Hana shakes her head quickly. “You guys can’t remain as children. Korea needs you… us. Right now, Dr. Kwan is doing her best to make something to revert the chemicals.”

 

Yuna nods, looking at a sleeping Seung-hwa.

 

“We should probably get back to the hotel.”

 

Hana hums her agreement, standing up. 

 

Yuna skips after her, but stops suddenly. Hana turns around to watch her, wondering what it could be now.

 

“Do you think we should get Kyung-soo a hoodie too?” 

 

With Hana’s lack of response, Yuna continues.

 

“Nothing in the box would fit him, and we can’t have him walking around in his MEKA suit.”

 

Hana smiles.

 

“I think that’s a great idea.” She quickly looks around. “There should be a drug store around here… Maybe they’ll have one.”

 

Yuna smiles, running after Hana once more.

 

\---

 

When they return to their room, Hana puts Seung-hwa in between Kyung-soo and Jae-eun again.

 

She thanks Yuna silently when she helps her make a bottle, passing it off to the little one once it’s cooled.

 

Yuna changes her clothes and crawls back into bed once the baby is asleep.

 

She closes her eyes when Hana climbs in a few moments later.

 

The brunette smiles, but opts for checking her phone instead.

 

She promised to do something fun with the kids tomorrow.

 

Hana frowns. What should they do?

 

Standing up in the dark of the room, she walks over to the bathroom, splashing water on her face.

 

The pilot then proceeds to grab a bag of chips she and Yuna bought on their little outing.

 

Dropping into an armchair, she pulls out her phone again.

 

Maybe the beach? Hana shakes her head. The last time she checked, that beach was always busy. It’d be so easy to lose a child.

 

What about the market? Hana dismisses that idea too. Yuna didn’t like crowds very much, and Jae-eun would run away for sure.

 

Hana sighs heavily, throwing her phone onto the other couch.

 

If it was just her and Kyung-soo, this would be so much easier…

 

Hana never had any siblings, so thinking of fun activities for kids was a lot harder than anticipated.

 

Her eyes find Kyung-soo’s sleeping form.

 

Chuckling, she leans back. Maybe she should leave this kiddie planning stuff to him.

 

She closes her eyes, allowing herself to sleep again.

 

Hana can only imagine the long day they have tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Much love <333
> 
> ~Raging Nerd


End file.
